


Relieving the Stress

by orphan_account



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank catches his wife masturbating while she thinks he's still at the clubhouse.
Relationships: Hank "Tranq" Loza/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Relieving the Stress

Things between you and Hank have been strenuous since the Sons deal came into play. You understood the stress he was under as El Pacificador with the security of the club and keeping the peace. With Riz's death and Coco's injury came strife in the club and caused immense stress on Hank. Usually, Hank was good about not allowing the club shit to cause strain on your relationship. As his long time "old lady", you were allowed some insight into the goings-on with the club, but on a strictly need to know basis. Since Riz's death, however, you have been left in the dark more than usual. Hank had stopped coming home in time for dinner and rarely spoke more than 10 words to you when he did show up at home. You had no idea what was going on with the club and what was going through his head. When you tried to force a conversation with him, he clenched up and told you to stay in your lane. These interactions were the complete opposite of the entire dynamic of your relationship. You were pissed at him for shutting you out and worried about the stress he was under. Resentment was growing towards him and you didn't know how to process those emotions. You knew you couldn't completely blame him, but you missed your man. 

Tonight, in particular, was incredibly lonely without him by your side. You decided to re-watch your favorite show to distract yourself from the loneliness. You were three episodes into the show when an explicitly sexy scene graced the screen. Everything about the scene caused you to start to feel a little hot and bothered. The sexual tension leading up to the sex scene between your two favorite characters was palpable. The actual sex scene itself left you feeling warm and constricted in your large pullover. You paused the show to run into your bedroom and grab one of Hank's white wife beaters. Seeing as Hank was almost three times your size, the wife-beater hung pretty loose on your body. Now, you were left in just your cotton panties and his tank. You continued to watch the rest of the episode and got halfway through the next episode before your mind started wandering to explicit thoughts about Hank. 

You imagined the last time Hank came home to find you in one of his tanks on the couch. You were dressed similarly, as you very rarely wore pants in your own home during the Santo Padre heat. Hank once remarked that it's one of his favorite things about living with you. You had rolled your eyes at his dirty mind, but now you just wished he was here to worship your body. 

Last time you were in this position, Hank had immediately carried you to bed and had his way with you. He threw you on the bed with little grace and immediately lowered himself to his knees at the edge of the bed. He dragged your body towards his and quickly removed your thong. He began with soft strokes on your most sensitive place before increasing the pressure and eventually diving into your wet folds with his expert tongue. As you replayed the memory, your hands began to drift lower into your panties as you placed tentative pressure against your clit. You worked your nimble fingers lower to gather the moisture at your entrance before returning to rub small circles on your sensitive nub. 

The sounds coming from your tv drowned out at you began to get lost in the memory of your man on his knees for you. You replayed Hank flicking your clit with his tongue while entering one digit into your pussy and curling up towards your G-spot. You copied his actions from memory and inserted one small finger into your entrance. You began pumping that finger before inserting a second, just as Hank had done with you previously. As you lost yourself in your pleasure, you couldn't remember the last time Hank had touched you like this as it had been so long.

You quickened the pace of your fingers to a steady speed, but not too quick as you wanted this to last if you were going to be the only one in this house giving you some pleasure. Your other hand worked it's way to your pebbled nipples as you laid back onto the couch. You pinched your nipple before grasping as much of your breast as possible, trying to replicate the way your breast fit perfectly into Hank's hand. It wasn't the same, as your breasts fit like perfect handfuls into his large palms and your significantly smaller hands couldn't do it justice.

As you continued you work yourself over, the only sounds emitting from your ranch home were the soft voices from the tv and your steadily louder moans, sighs, and strained breaths. At some point, you pinched and twisted your nipple in a similar way that Hank knows elicits stuttered gasps from you that he loves so much. You let out a soft sigh followed by "...Hank..." barely a whisper out of your mouth. Little did you know, Hank had come home a few seconds prior to hearing his name spill out of your beautiful mouth while he watched you attempt to work yourself to orgasm. When he first saw you splayed out like this, he planned to interrupt your private time and take you to bed. But, when he heard your strained moans and his name slip from your lips, he couldn't help but watch the beautiful scene unfold before him. To Hank, you were the sun and the stars, his own personal Aphrodite. The most beautiful and sexy woman he's ever met.

Prior to coming home tonight, he had an eye-opening conversation with Taza about the effect of his mood on your relationship. Taza had prompted the conversation by wondering why he hadn't seen you around the clubhouse in a few weeks. Usually, you came by on your lunch break if you had a day off or could take a longer lunch. You often brought treats for the men and spent time with them, like the nature nurturer you were. Lately, Taza and the other men had noticed your absence and Tranq's corresponding mood. Taza helped Tranq realize that he had been projecting his anger at this VM situation and Riz's death onto the one person who loved him unconditionally, his back-bone and his safety net.

Hank decided to, unlike the last three-four weeks, make sure he was home in time for dinner. On his way home, he stopped at the local florist to pick up a wildflower arrangement, a bottle of wine, and a couple of those bath bombs he knows you like. When he came in through the garage door, he followed the sound of the tv to the living room to find your delicate fingers deep in your pussy with your eyes wired shut and the hottest sounds he's ever heard grace your lips.

He stopped to watch momentarily, struck by you. Once he heard his name, he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. On exhale, Hank muttered a small, "fuck..." before making himself known. "Can I help, mi amor?", Hank's voice strained.

Upon hearing his deep voice, your body jumped up in surprise and a small shriek escaped, effectively ruining your path to orgasm. "Jesus Christ, Hank! You scared the shit out of me, asshole!" You weakly threw a throw pillow at him to exaggerate your frustration with him.

"Lo siento, (Y/N)...", he meekly replied, knowing the double meaning between your scare and the strain his club's issues have put on your relationship. You huffed once in frustration before meeting his gaze. Despite his weak apology, the look in his eyes depicted more intense feelings. You bit your lip while giving him a once over, quickly noting the paper bag and the bouquet before scanning his hard exterior that emitted such a strength that always made you melt. Hank raised a thick eyebrow before quickly advancing on you, dropping your presents on the living room floor, and swiftly lifting you before you could even blink. Hank wraps his thick arms around your middle while you instinctively wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Hank moves his hands to your bottom, gripping them firmly in his large palms before placing you back down under him on the couch.

Once under him on the couch, Hank immediately attacks your neck and chest with love bites that has you keening and arching your back into him. Despite your earlier frustration with him, you couldn't hold back the moans and whimpers that only Hank can pull out of you. With your legs still wrapped around him, you tighten your grip to push his hardened length against your covered pussy. You both let out a groan of relief, knowing it had been way too long since you've been in a position like this. You whisper his name so softly in a sigh that he almost didn't hear you. Hank follows his path up your chest and neck to nibble on and around your earlobe, in the way he only knows how. His large palm grasps your breast, a perfect handful, while he mutters into your ear between love bites. "Let's finish what you've started", his voice completely wrecked with lust.

All you can do is nod in response, relieved that you know the strain has been lifted.


End file.
